


Semi-synomynous

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), POV Alternating, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji's in a tight spot, but Konoha always tries to have it's shinobi backs. When that fails, well, Shikamaru's around. After all, partnership and teamwork are very similar words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-synomynous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quelacindy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quelacindy).



> Challenge from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 20 - Team work

Hyūga Neji was, without a doubt, an ANBU certified badass. Ask any team. They knew the answer. Hyūga was a one man killing machine, the lieutenant often joked they were just there to provide an audience for feats of kick assery. Now, however, as Shion lay in the mud trying to breath let alone stand, he was reminded of the fact that for all the fights he'd won in amazing ways, he was still human. A single human, even an ANBU, facing off against at least three foes who were just as impressive in their own ways. Maybe four, if Shion had done less damage than he'd thought.

 

Shion saw it, even with blood running in his eyes, the man who came from the ground, a big ass sword in his hand and coming down at Hyūga's back. There was no way the captain could miss it, but with two people just as close and as well armed in front of him, it wasn't looking good. In fact, it was looking very bloody.

 

And chunky.

 

For a second Shion couldn't even fully process what he was seeing. The picture didn't make sense. The back of the captain's armour was drenched in blood, which was being washed away slowly by the rain. But he was still moving, pitching one lady forward like a rag doll and dodging the other as if he were simply weaving through a busy market place. The guy with the sword was dead, somehow. And armless.

 

The hell?

 

* * *

 

Neji was, when he got home, going to hang Ino off the Hokage mountain by her hair. Slightly off Intel was one thing, but the fact her agents were giving out completely erroneous information was another issue entirely. One that had gotten at least one of his team killed, possibly two more if Neji couldn't end this now and get them help.

 

He pushed those thoughts away, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good, and that help _was_ coming. He didn't know who or if they'd make it in time, but they were coming. If he could at least get rid of these nuke-nin. He could buy his team members time.

 

The fact he was going to need a miracle to do that was obvious, as a mud covered man with a sword bigger than Neji himself reared up behind him and within the range of Neji's kaiten. Summoning the chakra to try anyway, Neji shifted, and spotted a shape in the trees a foot away.

 

Miracle indeed.

 

Neji smirked behind his mask, ignoring the doomed sword wielder and his shriek of pain in favour of landing a solid hit straight to the central meridian, pumping chakra into it. Her eyes went wide, briefly, as she flew and Neji knew she wouldn't be getting back up. The other woman backed up immediately, far enough that she felt safe catching her breath. Neji too took the chance, shifting toward the body which landed next to him. The feel of Shikamaru standing less than a foot away was like water in a desert. Relief beyond measure.

 

“Heard you needed backup,” Shikamaru said, a hint of a smile in his voice, layered with relief and nerves.

 

“Indeed. When is that coming?” Neji shot back, even as he flicked his fingers out in the Konoha standard _do you have a plan?_

 

 _Do you?_ Was the answer, _I don't even know her abilities._

 

_Water, possible kekkei genkai including rust._

 

Not a major problem for either of them, but every bit of information counted.

 

Shikamaru didn't respond this time, just crouched, a smirk playing on his lips. It said everything it needed to, and Neji grinned, predatory, as his second wind hit him and he threw himself into battle to buy Shikamaru the few minutes he'd need.

 

The nuke-nin seemed surprised by his frontal assault, especially when he drew out his katana. He saw her smirk, saw her hands form a sign and felt like laughing. He also felt the brush of one Shikamaru's shadows, and watched as the shadow user stepped back a few feet in a familiar move. Shikamaru, no doubt knowing Neji was watching both him and the nuke-nin, flicked his first two fingers twice up, pinky and ring finger held perpendicular the entire time, thumb curled into his palm.

 

Well then.

 

As Neji's katana started to crumble to rust, he called chakra to his hand, feeling it vibrate up his arm and along the handle. The nuke-nin was focused more on him than Shikamaru, all ready rushing forward, her two swords raised for a killing blow.

 

Neji blocked with his handle, pushing the chakra along it and into her blade as he did so. He watched it writhe up and down toward her fingers, shocking her with something more painful than static, causing her to drop one sword. His leg swung out at her legs, just below the knees, looking to hook her.

 

Despite the shock on her face, she managed to dodge, kicking up and right into the mass of shadows weaving lazily along the ground behind her. One caught her on the leg, yanking her down toward Neji, allowing him to bring yet another chakra laced hand up into her sternum. She choked, eyes bulging, before she fell to the ground immobile, eyes wide as she gasped for breath that just wasn't going to come unless Neji changed his mind very soon.

 

Which he wasn't.

 

He motioned for Shikamaru to keep an eye on her though, aware things could go wrong for him and swing in her favour, though that wasn't going to happen unless she was hiding a curse mark somewhere. Turning to locate and tend to his team he stopped only long enough for Shikamaru to squeeze his bare shoulder before running to the lowest chakra source.

 

* * *

 

 

No one liked having team mates in hospital, especially not three out of five. Neji sat on a bench outside the hospital, nursing a cup of tea bought from the place two buildings over. The sun was just struggling over the walls, and people were starting to walk about, ready to start there day. A shadow fell over Neji as he leaned his head against the wall, and he allowed a tired smile, aware of who it was.

 

“I'm surprised you're not in bed,” he said to Shikamaru, shifting to allow Shikamaru room on the bench.

 

“Yeah well, what can I say,” was the non-reply. Neji turned to look at him, smiling tiredly. “Everyone going to make it?”

 

“Without a problem,” Neji said. “Fujiyama-san needed some minor surgery to relieve some inner pressure but she should be back in the field in a month. We're a five man team so we won't get someone to fill in for her but that's not that important.” Shikamaru knew that last bit of course, but Neji felt so off kilter. Partly it was the mission, partly it was being less than half an hour out of debriefing, partly it was the automatic safety Neji felt with Shikamaru. A dangerous feeling.

 

He finally opened an eye when he felt a pressure on his shoulder – Shikamaru's head.

 

“Everything OK with the higher ups?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Fingers tangled with his. “Good.” For a moment they were quiet, listening to the sound of the village waking up, rather like waking a giant. After a few minutes where the quiet murmur of people started to raise to proper chatter levels, Shikamaru stood, keeping his fingers tangled.

 

“Come on,” he said. “I know you won't even think about bed until you've visited your team.”

 

Shikamaru was right, but Neji raised an eyebrow in question all the same. “And what will you do?”

 

“Moral support from the cafeteria,” he said. “Maybe I'll snag us some jello cups.”

 

Neji fought a smile at that, gently untangling their fingers. “Good to know you've got my back.”

 

“Always.”


End file.
